kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 138: The True Nature of the Box
The True Nature of the Box (箱の正体, Hako no Shotai) is the 138th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary Misao struggles to get away from the Elder Kakushino as just behind them, the one-eyed demon continues to break through the wall. Suddenly, Nawata appears and tears Misao's ankle from Kakushino's grip, striking him across the face. Nawata hops on Misao's back, and she climbs out of the tunnel, emerging from a box where Akira is waiting for her. Kakushino is consumed by the demon. Misao and Akira make their way through a rainy forest, trying to reach Night Troop Headquarters. Masamori calls Miki Hatori to inform her that the spell on the box at Night Troop Headquarters has just lost its effect. However, demons are still appearing, and the children are still missing. Hatori says she'll investigate at Karasumori, and Higurashi tells her that Okuni has requested that everyone gather. Okuni's subordinates perform a spell on the box, and are then able to remove the lid. Okuni explains that because it was too difficult to dispel, they broke the spell by force. Inside the box is one of Kakushino's papers with the number four written on it, though the paper is ripped in two. Okuni says the box is for entry and exit, and that the ability user can manipulate dimensions like a Kekkaishi. As an example, Okuni uses a seashell pendant to open an eye-shaped portal in the sky, through which an enormous archive of books can be seen. Okuni goes through the books to narrow down the box culprit, and finds out quickly due to it being such a unique ability. Hatori inwardly notes that Okuni is the keeper of the Shadow Organization's archives, recalling that Masamori once said it wouldn't hurt to have her as an ally. Hatori tells Okuni that the box at Night Troop Headquarters is no longer active, and Okuni guesses that this is because the ability user is now dead. From within the school, a dark figure overhears this in anger. Hatori speculates that the boxes at Karasumori should all have spells on them. Okuni says that there are generally limits to a person's ability, and that if anyone had enough power to manipulate boxes at Karasumori and Night Troop Headquarters at the same time, she would definitely know about them. Okuni abruptly ends the discussion, saying she knows all she needs to, but refuses to share what she's learned with the others, which makes Yoshimori furious. Suddenly, four boxes around Karasumori open, releasing four strong demons. The person within the school is revealed to be Reiji Kakushino, the younger twin of the late ability user, who is determined to avenge his brother's death. Characters (in order of appearance) *One-Eyed Demon *Misao *Elder Kakushino *Nawata *Akira *Miki Hatori *Masamori Sumimura *Fumiya Somegi *Ito Orihara *Todoroki *Higurashi *Okuni's Subordinates *Hakubi *Tokine Yukimura *Yoshimori Sumimura *Madarao *Okuni *Reiji Kakushino Navigation Category:Manga Chapters